


Magical little world

by Kodasoda



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fae & Fairies, Family, Other, Witches, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodasoda/pseuds/Kodasoda
Summary: Yep, everything here is normal! There are fairies, a magical school, everybody has a different type of magic. Explosions, a guy trying to survive in a world not really meant for him.Wacky friends whose magic abilities are just as crazy as the world they live in!This is how sorah lives his life, come check it out!
Relationships: idk





	Magical little world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really fitted with ao3 I usually use wattpad, hopefully y'all enjoy my mind lol

_morliah_ the small _yet_ magical town on the edge of the most fascinating town in the world vestoria, in this world, there is no such thing as boring or lame it was magic was every turn, every crook, and cranny some lived in the sky while some preferred the forests, but a big vast adored our town!

Why am I telling you this, exactly? Well! In this world, no one is born without powers! Some decisive and separated! Others calm and wavy, a few can control elements, while others prefer spells and mixtures. Some even think witches are pointy nose women who eat children, well this kingdom has it completely distinct.

Witches, those who prefer spells and tonics, don't wear what you think, pointy hats? ha! They are more gothic than you think! Fairies? There is more than one type of fairies you know! How about we explore this realm a bit more! 

Those who are born with abilities with a stronger sense advance in this world more than others, it's a well-known validity. Sometimes it can even decide your rank in this sophistication, what is this story about exactly? Well it's about our lovely sorah discovering the secrets of this world while going on silly but wild adventures! Meeting more allies along the route, along with advancing their own not so strong abilities!

Let's see how this world plays out!


End file.
